1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing and is directed more particularly to disposable undergarments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By and large, undergarments in use today are designed for wear over an extended period of time and designed to outlast many intermittent washings. As such, it is necessary that the garments be frequently laundered and be stored in a place ready for use, and in the case of traveling about, must be packed away in large enough quantity to last the trip.
There have beem suggestions made as to the desirability of disposable garments, a problem being, however, that the many different sizes required of such garments presents a manufacturing problem as well as a retail problem, it being desirable that such disposable products be absolutely as cheap as possible.
It is also desirable that such disposable products be available to the public by way of vending machines, making even more necessary or desirable a universal garment, adaptable to many sizes.